tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Miss Twilight Sparkle
Ask Miss Twilight Sparkle is an ask blog that exists within a Grimdark universe (much like "Cupcakes" Pinkamina, Little Miss Rarity, and Discorded Whooves). However, the Twilight of this blog is not Grimdark herself. Story The Story Thu s Far Twilight Sparkle was living alone in Ponyville, having sent Spike away to keep him from the dangers that now lurk in the town. Lonely and desparate for friends after having lost hers to death or madness, she opened up a Tumblr ask blog in hopes of finding new friends. After some time, she made a suicide attempt. The pain scared her however, and she immediately got herself to Nurse Redheart at the Ponyville hospital, one of the few safe places in town. She extended her hoof in friendship to several ponies, one being a drunken Discord Whooves. She insisted on hugging him, which prompted him to fondle her backside. Because the feeling reminded him of a warm marshmallow, he nicknamed Twilight "Marshmallow". A Livestream conversation with Discord Whooves and The Master put Twilight in a silly mood, and she proclaimed that "Unicorns are the best in bed". The Master requested that she prove it, and for some reason, she accepted the challenge. However, it was Discord Whooves who slept with her first, having been offered her virginity after she noticed him going through some troubles. Spike eventually returned to Twilight's library, thinking that she was probably lonely. He was upset to discover that Twilight did indeed have company in Discord Whooves, and started acting very hostile towards him. Twilight allowed Spike to stay with her now that the danger in Ponyville seemed to die down. Her relationship with Discord Whooves grew, and she found herself falling in love with him. However, knowing his necessarypromiscuous nature and habit of disappearing, she kept her feelings to herself. As she was getting ready to go to the Pony Prom with Discord Whooves, she was sent several asks that pushed her to tears. As she lay crying in her bed, The Master appeared in her room, having waited for months for Twilight to prove her claims of Unicorns in the bedroom. Though she was dedicated to Discord Whooves and absolutely did not wish to sleep with The Master, she somehow wasn't able to say no or push him away. Afterwards, The Master pressed her emotional state, making her believe that Discord Whooves only saw her as a toy or a pet. He also made sure that she recieved a letter that he had "stepped on". The letter pushed her even further, pushing her to a more serious attempt at suicide. Discord Whooves found her unconscious on the floor in a pool of her own blood, and he rushed her back to Nurse Redheart. While the first attempt was merely a small scare, this one put her in critical condition. Shortly after her recovery and the Pony Prom (which she attended with Discord Whooves and Laura the Zony), she recieved a litter from Princess Celestia. Twilight had been sending the Princess letters for over a year, but had not recieved any response. The letter told her that Discord had been revived, and that the Elements of Harmony were needed to vanquish him once and for all. Twilight ripped the letter in two and tossed it on the floor. It was apparant that the Princess had not read any of her letters that would have informed her that the Elements were dead. Discord Whooves appeared and they went for a walk together, where they discovered that murders were happening in Ponyville again. This time, the victims were all Unicorns. After being interrogated by Warden and Torin, Twilight told Discord Whooves about what had happened to the rest of the Mane 6. He responded by giving her a Seal of Rassilon pendant, which will summon him to her side if she concentrates her magic on it. She tested it out one night, after having sent Spike back to Canterlot due to the new danger in town. The next time Discord Whooves came to her library, it was with Sandy Hooves and Lightning Blitz , the son of Motherly Scootaloo and Rain Catcher (who doesn't know that Scootaloo had no choice but to give up Lightning Blitz to someone else from another universe). When presented with the offer to raise Lightning as her own, she initially declined due to the recent murders. However, after Discord Whooves passionate speech proclaiming how he would always make sure they were safe, she accepted the offer. As of now, Twilight is still living in Ponyville with Lightning Blitz. Spike has also returned in order to help her raise her new son. ---- Motherly Scootaloo Twilight and Sandy were trying to investigate the dimensional instability that was happening around town. After searching for hours and having no luck, Twilight knew that there was only one pony who knows abut things like this, Discord Whooves. She didn't want to since people always call on Discord Whooves to fix their problems, knowing that he would hate that. Sandy then offers that instead of asking him to fix their problem, they could ask him to show them how to fix their problem if it ever happens again. After agreeing on Sandy's idea, seeing as she hasn't seen him in a while, she called Discord Whooves with the necklace. It hasn't been empilied if she has/has not noticed Lightning Blitz's disappearance and reappearance in Motherly Scootaloo (with Scootaloo and Rain Catcher) yet. She was calm when she was with Sandy, signalfying that she has noticed Lightning Blitz's disappearance (but still doesn't know that he is with Scootaloo and Rain Catcher) and is trying to find out why it happened. In the end, the Doctor had to fix it even though she didn't want him to help. ---- Key Background Information Everything in the Miss Twilight Sparkle universe matches up with the canon of the TV show up to a certain point. One day, ponies started disappearing from Ponyville, and Pinkie Pie starts leaving Sugarcube Corner less and less. Eventually Rainbow Dash went missing as well, which sets Twilight and Rarity into a search for her. They find her dead in the basement of Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie standing over her with a wild grin. Pinkie was executed in the town square, still laughing until the very end. After finding out what happened to Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy was unable to cope. She disappeared as well. No one in Ponyville knows what happened to her, but if one was to wander deep into the Everfree Forest, they would find her. In a flashback shown in the Discord Whooves blog, it is revealed that she hung herself. In Ask the Time Master, the Master came out of his TARDIS with a bat and was going to swing at Fluttershy's dead body, which was still hung up in the tree. Applejack has become an alcoholic. Granny Smith passed away, Big Macintosh moved to Apploosa in order to find work and support the family now that no one wanted to buy their apples from the now grim Ponyville. Only Applebloom remains with Applejack, and it's heavily implied that Applejack beats her when overly drunk. Rarity has gone down an almost identical path in this universe as she had in the Little Miss Rarity blog. Slipping into insanity and became a glutton for pain. However, in the Miss Twilight Sparkle universe, she fell into a coma shortly after Twilight visited her in prison. Twilight has been trying to convince herself that she didn't actually see Rarity kissing Opalmina. Category:Ask blog Category:Twilight Sparkle Category:Dead blogs